Ta dernière chance
by Flambya
Summary: "Vous êtes ensembles depuis cinq ans. Jours après jours. Cinq ans que tu l'aimes, et il ne le sait pas. Il ne vous reste plus qu'un an à passer ensembles. Tu dois lui dire, c'est votre dernière chance. C'est ta dernière chance." Yaoi, POT, POV : Fuji.
1. Chapter 1

Personnages de :  Prince Of Tennis.

Point de vue : Fuji Syusuke.

**Ta dernière chance :**

**Chap 1 :**

Je m'appelle Fuji Syusuke, j'ai 17 ans. J'étudie au lycée rattaché à Seigaku où je suis également titulaire au club de tennis, et ce depuis le collège. Je me prépare à l'instant pour la rentrée au lycée, pour le début de ma dernière année. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends soudain compte, que je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. Je prends donc mon sac, et pars d'un pas rapide en direction du lycée. Alors que j'arrive, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher mes amis des yeux, et surtout Lui. Je sens qu'on me saute dessus et pris par surprise je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve par terre. Je reconnais, Eiji, que j'ai entrainé dans ma chute.

"Tu n'as pas perdu ton enthousiasme... renversant, à ce que je vois, Eiji !

-Et toi, ton flegme." Me rétorque t-il narquois.

Derrière lui, je vois Ryoma, avec son air blasé habituel, Sadaharu, scrutateur, Shuishiro interloqué, Takeshi et Kaoru qui se toisent d'un air irrité. Et Kunimitsu son visage sérieux, qui laisse apparaitre un très léger sourire en coin, en me voyant par terre. Je me relève et me décide finalement à leur sourire. Notre dernière année à passer tous ensemble. Nous voulons tous la rendre mémorable, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que nous nous rendons dans nos classes, je me place à la hauteur de Kunimitsu, volontairement ou non, je ne le sais pas. C'est comme ça et ça l'a toujours été. Si Kunimitsu est celui que je considère comme mon plus grand rival, c'est aussi le plus proche de mes amis et surtout, celui que j'aime depuis des années déjà. Son sérieux, sa maturité, son talent exceptionnel, ou peut-être ses si beaux yeux sombres dans lesquels je me plongerais chaque seconde de mon existence si je le pouvais, sont autant de choses que j'aime chez lui. Mais, c'est un homme... comme moi. N'est-ce-pas bizarre... anormal ? Deux hommes ensembles, ce n'est pas bien. Mais les filles ne m'ont jamais attirées. Et malgré tout je me suis avoué, à moi même, il y a assez peu de temps que je le suis. Gay. Et amoureux de lui, de Kunimitsu Tezuka. Le Capitaine de notre club de Tennis. Considéré comme le meilleur joueur de tennis junior du Japon. Beau et intelligent, il a tout pour plaire, surtout aux nuées de filles qui lui courent toujours après, bien qu'elles ne soient quelque peu impressionnées par lui. Il n'a rien d'un Dom Juan, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il pense de tout cela, de toutes ces filles, bien que de temps en temps il sorte avec l'une d'entre elle, il n'a jamais l'air d'y accorder beaucoup d'importance.

Nous sommes, toujours et encore dans la même classe. Je ne sais si je dois être content ou pas, d'un côté j'aime passer mes journées avec lui, pouvoir le regarder, et de l'autre c'est une torture. Nous avons du temps avant de commencer le premier cours, je vais m'assoir sur la table de Kunimitsu.

"Alors les vacances comment se sont -elles passées ?

-Bien. Mais maintenant, nous devons nous préparés, pour les éliminatoires, les régionales, et enfin le Championnat National. Si nous gagnons, nous serons la première équipe à avoir réussi à gagner le championnat trois années consécutives au lycée !

Il n'a pas a changé. Seul le club compte, pour lui.

-Oui, nous ferons tout pour gagner. Comme d'habitude, ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant, Kunimitsu.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. 15h30 aux courts."

Pour lui la discussion est finie, je le sais. Toujours aussi froid. Est-ce que ce sera possible un jour, qu'il laisse vraiment tomber sa carapace ? Et pas seulement quelques infimes instants, comme c'est déjà arrivé, rarement. "Allons y prudemment..." Sa phrase, qui me reste dans la tête, toujours et encore. Je me dis souvent que c'est peut-être elle qui m'a aidé à y aller doucement, prudemment, ne jamais lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Je ne veux pas perdre, son amitié -pour peu que je l'ai déjà- sa confiance. Je ne veux pas le voir dégouté.

Les cours passent, lentement, je m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas de mauvais résultats, loin de là, mais je n'ai jamais été un grand passionné des cours. Dans ma vie le tennis est tout. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment sérieux les premières années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais rien n'arrivait à me concentrer. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvé face à Kunimitsu, en troisième année. Ce jour là, libéré, je me suis enfin donné à fond, et à partir de là, j'ai repris ma progression qui s'était arrêtée.

La dernière sonnerie retentit. Enfin, ces interminables heures se sont finies ! Je range mes affaires, puis part directement pour le club avec Kunimitsu, Shuishiro, Eiji et Sadaharu, nous retrouvons les autres dans les vestiaires. Alors que l'on se change, je ne peux éviter mon regard de dévier vers Kunimitsu, oh bien sur aucun des mecs présents n'a à se plaindre de son physique. Mais Kunimitsu... avec son corps grand et fin, mais joliment musclé dessiné, et ses fesses.. rebondies, musclées à souhait. Je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux m'imaginer l'avoir avec moi, être dans ses bras, sa peau contre la mienne, nos souffles mélangés. En entendant rire soudainement Takeshi, je sursaute, et détourne le regard comme pris en faute, bien que personne ne semble m'avoir vu, enfin je ne pense pas.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les courts, raquettes à la main et commençons à nous échauffer. Le club passe tranquillement, nous n'avons pas encore la pression des championnats, mais juste le bonheur de se retrouver toute l'équipe du collège. Deux ans que nous n'avions plus joué tous ensembles. De plus Ryoma a crée la surprise, alors que l'on pensait qu'il n'allait pas être présent, étant appelé sur tout les plus grands tournois mondiaux, il nous a dit qu'il voulais au moins terminer le lycée. Lorsque le club est fini il est 18h, nous nous rhabillons et tout le monde se dit au revoir.

-Syusuke ! On rentre ensemble ?

C'est Eiji, suivi de Shuishiro. Nous n'habitons pas loin, alors nous faisons souvent le chemin ensemble.

-Oui, si tu veux...

Je m'en veux d'être... blasé comme ça ! Je voudrais être heureux, joyeux comme eux tous, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire, que ce sera ma dernière année avec Kunimitsu, et qu'il faudrait que je lui avoue mes sentiments, mais je n'ose pas.

Eiji me regarde soucieux :

-Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé ! Un problème ?

-Aucun que tu peux régler, en tous cas !

-Maaaais heu ! Dis moi, sinon, on ne saura jamais si je le peux ou non.

-T'inquiètes pas, y'a rien.

Je lui souris, et pourtant je voudrais bien en parler à quelqu'un... Mais je ne sais pas.

Nous continuons à marcher tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres. Je souris, et ris même légèrement, en entendant Shuishiro taquiner Eiji, sur la chute qu'il a fait tout à l'heure alors qu'il s'entrainait pour leur double. La Golden Pair, ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien, c'est beau à voir.

Arrivé au croisement où nous nous séparons, je regarde Eiji et lui demande :

-Heu.. Ei.. Eiji, je... heu

Il me coupe, l'air curieux :

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Heu... non rien, on se voit demain, salut !

Et je pars presque en courant sous le regard interloqué d'Eiji et Shuishiro. Pfff, je me ferais presque honte, je suis parti lâchement, presque en courant ! Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'on me juge, qu'on me rejette pour ça, et.. je ne le veux pas.

Je soupire, en poussant la porte d'entrée.

-Je suis rentré !

-Ah Syusuke ! Va prendre ta douche, nous mangerons tout de suite après !

C'est ma soeur, Yumiko, âgée de 26 ans, qui vient de me parler.

-Nee-san ! Pourquoi es-tu là ce soir ?

-Yuki est en réunion, je ne voulais pas manger toute seule.

Yukifumi, son mari depuis un an maintenant, et elle habitent juste un peu dehors de la ville, et comme il est souvent occupé par son travail de cadre marketing dans une grosse boîte, elle passe encore beaucoup de temps à la maison.

Je vais donc prendre ma douche et descend manger. Sitôt le repas fini, je prétexte mes devoirs pour monter dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de voir beaucoup de monde, ce soir, pas envie de devoir répondre aux questions gênantes.

Le lendemain le réveil sonne, et c'est reparti pour la routine. Les cours commencent, trainent en longueur. J'ai dû échanger trois mots avec Kunimitsu dans la journée. Mais pourquoi est-il si froid ? J'en viens à me demander si il est réellement humain, des fois...

Je regarde l'horloge avec impatience, les minutes semblent ralentir de plus en plus. Mais, enfin la cloche sonne, c'est tout juste si je ne cours pas au club. Lorsque nous nous sommes changés, Kunimitsu rassemble tout le monde, puis prend la parole :

-Bien comme vous le savez tous, le club de tennis du lycée fonctionne comme celui du collège. Les titulaires sont donc sélectionnés par un tournoi interne. Le premier se déroulera dans un peu moins de trois semaines. Les dates seront mises sur le tableau d'affichage dans les vestiaires. Préparez vous bien !

Des murmures excités s'entendent un peu partout. En effet, c'est toujours l'espoir de déloger les titulaires en place pour les autres. Je ne me sens pas inquiet, pour moi ni pour le reste des titulaires actuels. Seul Ryoma ne l'est pas encore, puisqu'il vient d'arriver au lycée, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur sa capacité à prendre la place d'Aoi. Si Aoi est bon, il n'est pas de taille, face à lui. Qui le serait d'ailleurs ?

L'entrainement se déroule bien, puis nous repartons. Je me suis décidé, aujourd'hui, je vais essayé d'en parler au moins à Eiji, il pourra peut-être m'aider, me soutenir au puis, ça a toujours été un bon ami, j'ai confiance en lui. Je me dirige donc vers lui et lui demande :

-Eiji ! Heu... Est-ce qu'on peut aller prendre un verre tout les deux ou.. peu importe. J'aimerais te parler, si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Hein ? Heu.. oui bien sur.

Il est étonné, même plus que ça. Il faut avouer, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier à qui que ce soit. Il dit donc, à Shuishiro rentrer avec moi, et nous allons nous poser dans un café. Nos commandes passées il me regarde et me questionne :

-Syusuke qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pas pour habitude de vouloir parler... Ce doit être grave, non ?

Je le regarde, en hésitant :

-Non... ce n'est pas grave, 'fin pas de morts dans l'histoire en tout cas. Mais j'ai besoin d'en parler, ça fait des années que je me torture avec ça et...

-Quoi ? Mais... qu'est-ce qui peut bien te stresser ? Tu es du genre à régler vite tes problèmes et seul... !

-Oui... sauf quand une autre personne est impliquée, et ses sentiments avec... !

-Une autre personne ? Oh... Le petit Syusuke serait-il amoureux ? Alors quelle est la jolie fille qui a enfin réussi à attirer ton attention ?

Eiji n'a jamais pensé à me blesser en posant cette question innocente, pourtant le mal est fait. L'entendre parler comme ça, évidemment, ce serait normal que ce soit une fille... Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Non, je ne veux pas pleurer ! Pas verser la moindre larme ! Déjà que j'aime un homme, si je me mets à pleurer comme ça ! Je me dégoute.

Eiji voit que je suis mal, et il cherche à se rattraper ;

-Oh, non ne t'inquiètes pas, aucune fille ne pourrait résister au fameux Prodige, au superbe Syusuke Fuji !

Je craque, c'est trop, quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je prononce ces quelques mots ;

-Aucune fille.. peut-être... ! Mais un homme... C'est de Kunimitsu, KUNIMITSU dont je te parle. C'EST LUI QUE J'AIME !

**Suite bientôt.**

_Bon, voilà, le premier chapitre de ma première fic. n.n C'est pas très long, mais surtout une mise en place du contexte et des perso'. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire, si ça vous plait ou pas, et surtout ce qu'il peut y'avoir à améliorer. (:_

Flambya


	2. Chapter 2

Personnages : Prince of Tennis

Point de vue : Fuji syusuke

Note : J'essaie de rester proche des perso' de POT, notamment leur caractère et tout ça. Ce n'est pas dit que j'y arrive vraiment, ou tout au long de la fic'. Mais par contre, je vais modifier quelques petites choses comme la famille d'Eiji ou autres, pour avoir un peu plus de libertés dans l'écriture de cette fic'.

**Ta dernière chance**

**Chap 2 :**

"-Aucune fille.. peut-être... ! Mais un homme... C'est de Kunimitsu, KUNIMITSU dont je te parle. C'EST LUI QUE J'AIME !"

Ma voix a enflé sur les derniers mots, j'ai presque crié. Je n'ose plus relever les yeux et quand je le ferais enfin, c'est pour voir Eiji les yeux grands ouverts, qui ne bouge plus. Il est choqué, et j'ai peur de voir le choc remplacé par l'incompréhension puis le dégout. Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire que j'ai finalement osé le dire. Je le vois enfin ouvrir la bouche, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire.

-Je... heu... Ku..Kunimitsu ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Tu es... gay ?

Je vois bien que le dernier mot a eu du mal à passer.

-Oui, Eiji, je l'aime. Oui je suis gay. Je comprends que tu ne.. l'acceptes pas. Ce n'est pas normal, hein ?

Un petit rire tremblotant s'échappe de mes lèvres en même temps que des larmes recommencent à rouler sur mes joues. Je vois Eiji me regarder, il est mal à l'aise.

-Syusuke, je... il n'y a pas de normalité ou non. Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Rentrer dans un joli petit moule ? Et même, aimer un homme ne doit pas te faire honte, et ne changera pas ce que je pense de toi, ni ma façon de me comporter avec toi. Tu as toujours été un ami et tu le resteras. Je suis content que tu m'aies parler de ça, ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est que tu aies dû passer des années à garder ce secret et à te morfondre, tu n'as pu que te faire du mal, il faut savoir parler Syusuke... surtout à ses amis.

-Mais pourtant... tu as l'air mal, là ?

-Ce qui me met mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas tes sentiments ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style, c'est tes larmes Syusuke. C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer, et je n'aime pas te savoir malheureux. Que vas-tu faire par rapport à Kunimitsu ?

-HEIN ? Par rapport à Kunimitsu ? Mais rien ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le sache ! Je veux au moins garder son amitié...

-Son amitié, je pense que tu la garderas dans tout les cas. Syusuke, être gay n'est pas une honte, et le connaissant je ne pense pas que cela change grand chose. Et puis tu as peut-être tes chances...

-Oui, mais la différence, c'est que je ne suis pas seulement gay, mais amoureux de lui. Tu aurais réagi comment, toi, si c'était toi que j'aimais et que je te l'avais dit, là ?

Il me regarde, choqué. Il baisse les yeux, et je crois bien le voir rougir un peu. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

-Syusuke la question n'est pas là.

-Si justement ! Tu vois ça te gène, et c'est évident, dans un amour à sens unique, gay ou hétéro, les relations sont toujours changées, et puis de plus en plus distantes !

-Mais, et si il t'aimait aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais. De un, il est hétéro. De deux, même si il était gay, ou au pire bi, il n'y strictement rien dans son comportement qui puisse laisser penser que j'aurais la moindre chance !

-Moi, je pense qu'au contraire son comportement est différent avec toi. Tu es la personne la plus proche de lui, et tu le sais. Lorsqu'il a eu des problèmes avec son coude, c'était vers toi qu'il s'était tourné, et chaque fois qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un, c'est toujours vers toi qu'il se tourne, alors on ne sait jamais.

Je n'ai pas envie de débattre pendant des heures pour savoir si j'ai une malheureuse petite chance de sortir avec lui. Ça ne me fera que du mal et avoir des faux espoirs, aussi je termine mon verre, puis me lève.

-Bon, on verra plus tard. Eiji, merci d'avoir été là et...

-Oui, tu pourras toujours en parler avec moi.

Il termina ma phrase avec un sourire. Nous sortons du café, et rentrons chez nous silencieusement. Arrivé au croisement, où nous nous séparons, je n'en ai pas envie, je ne veux pas être seul ce soir. Je le regarde, hésite et puis me lance.

-Eiji ! Est-ce que heu... tu veux venir dormir chez moi, ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul là, et

Il me coupe avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ! Et surtout, ne te justifie pas. Et puis je suis content qu'on se rapproche.

Nous appelons donc nos parents qui acceptent. Il me dit aller chez lui récupérer des affaires. Il refuse que je l'accompagne. Eiji ne parle jamais de sa famille alors je ne sais rien sur elle. il me rejoint dix minutes après, j'ai tenu à l'attendre sur place. Il est allé vraiment vite, mais sachant qu'il ne répondra pas, et ne voulant pas créer une tension je ne demande rien.

Arrivé chez moi, nous allons saluer mes parents, qui sont tout deux dans le salon. Eiji est un peu gêné, au final c'est la première fois qu'il vient chez moi, bien qu'il ait déjà rencontrer mes parents par rapport au club et tout. Je souris devant son léger malaise.

-Yop, p'pa, m'man.

-Bonsoir madame, bonjour monsieur.

-Bonsoir Eiji. Appelle moi par mon prénom, Yoshiko.

Ma mère le regarde avec un sourire en disant ça, elle est heureuse que je ramène enfin des gens à la maison. C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté tout de suite, aussi.

-Bonsoir, pas de monsieur non plus. Je suis Tankyuu.

Ma mère reprend la parole, en me regardant, elle est un peu gênée.

-Syusuke, je pensais faire dormir Eiji dans la chambre de Yumiko, mais elle a appelée, elle dort ici ce soir. Et comme nous sommes vendredi soir, Yuuta est là aussi...

Yuuta, mon petit frère est dans un lycée en internat, il ne voulait pas être dans le même lycée que moi. Mais il rentre presque tout les week-end. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, en invitant Eiji. Ce dernier est de plus en plus gêné, d'ailleurs.

-Heu.. je peux rentrer chez moi si c'est plus pratique...

Ma mère le regarde surprise.

-Hein ? Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Syusuke a un grand lit, vous pouvez dormir à deux dedans. Enfin si ça te va ?

Eiji la regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, moi ça me va ! Et toi Syusuke ?

-Pas de problème.

Je souris, mais je ne comprends pas. En théorie, ça devrait plutôt le gêné de dormir dans le même lit qu'un gay, non ? Bah.. il doit me faire confiance. Je ne sais pas si il a raison. Je me surprends moi même avec mes pensées. Je suis presque en train de penser à sauter sur Eiji, alors qu'on vient de parler pendant une heure du fait que je suis amoureux de Kunimitsu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? Enfin, bon, il faut avouer qu'il est beau Eiji avec ses cheveux mi longs, un peu en batailles de couleur auburn, et d'immenses yeux d'un beau bleu. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, de quelques centimètres (Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment une référence au niveau de la taille avec mon mètre soixante sept). Il est fin, avec les muscles légèrement dessinés. Je pose mon regard sur sa bouche, tout le temps en train de sourire, il a une bouche bien dessinée, aux lèvres pleines. Oui, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais Eiji est superbe.

Nous montons donc poser nos affaires, dans ma chambre. Eiji s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte, et regarde partout, analysant la déco', j'ai l'impression. Ma chambre est assez simple, dans les tons bleu et gris, quelques posters de tennis, un bureau blanc, la canapé face à ma télé, et mon lit deux places. Plus quelques étagères ou armoires, et on en a fait le tour. Je m'assois sur mon lit, et il me rejoint rapidement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et ce silence, que d'habitude j'aime, me paraît oppressant en cet instant. Eiji finit par le rompre.

-Syusuke, on sort ce soir ?

-Hein ? Tu veux aller faire quoi ?

-Toi alors... On va en boite !

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, un peu taquin. En boite ? Je n'y suis jamais allé, ça ne me tente pas du tout ce genre de sorties, habituellement. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Eiji voit bien que je ne suis pas franchement emballé par cette idée. Il renchérit donc.

-Alleeeez, ça te fera du bien, tu penses sans arrêt à Kunimitsu et tu te fais du mal plus qu'autre chose. Je comprends que tu l'aimes, et je comprends que cet amour à sens unique soit dur à vivre tout les jours mais... il faut savoir t'amuser aussi !

-Je.. oui, peut-être que tu as raison.

-Hein ? Peut-être ? Évidemment que j'ai raison. C'est décidé ce soir on va se faire plaisir ! Enfin.. si tes parents sont d'accord, aussi.

-Bah... viens on va leur demander.

Je ne suis pas extrêmement enthousiaste, et Eiji le sent. Mais je ne veux pas le décevoir, et puis malgré tout il a peut-être raison. Nous redescendons donc, et je vois ma mère dans la cuisine.

-M'man ! Heu.. on voudrait sortir, avec Eiji, ce soir. Tu.. serais d'accord ?

-Sortir ? Vous voulez faire quoi ?

-Aller en boite.

Ma mère me regarde. elle est complétement choquée. En même temps, je la comprends. Son introverti de fils, qui n'a jamais eu dans sa vie que le tennis et le lycée, sortir en boite, comme ça ? Je sais qu'elle ne me dira pas non. Elle a envie que je fasse d'autres choses un peu.

-Heu... oui, oui bien sur. Faites attention quand même, et si il y a un problème n'hésite pas à nous appeler ton père ou moi.

-Oui, m'man, merci.

Je lui souris, et elle nous dit d'aller nous installer à table. Nous mangeons donc, puis le repas terminé, montons dans ma chambre pour nous préparer à sortir. Alors que j'enfile un de mes jeans habituels, Eiji attrape quelque chose dans mon armoire en poussant une exclamation étonnée.

-Hé ! Syusuke, ce jean, pourquoi tu le mets pas ?

Je le regarde un peu gêné. Il tient dans ses mains, un slim blanc que j'avais acheté sur un coup de tête. Je l'aime bien, mais j'ai peur que ce jean soit trop.. enfin voilà quoi.

-Je.. il est bien celui que je porte là !

-Nan ! Il est trop... basique ! Vas y mets le !

Je me résigne et enfile ce slim. Il est vraiment.. très serré. Il me moule vraiment. Je suis torse nu, avec juste ce slim. J'entends Eiji siffler entre ses dents.

-... !

Il a la bouche ouverte, et ne dit rien. Je rougis, il doit trouver ça horrible.

-Eiji, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...Tu sais que t'es vraiment superbe ?

-Hein ?

-Ben oui. Ce slim te fait un de ces culs ! Pis t'as de très belles jambes aussi.

Je suis un peu choqué. Eiji me trouve beau ? Je sais que je ne suis pas laid, non plus. Mais quand même... Je concentre mon regard sur le miroir en face de moi. Des cheveux mi longs châtain. Des yeux bleu. Pas très grand, fin, presque trop fin, bien que l'on voit mes muscles légèrement dessinés. J'enfile donc un t-shirt noir, assez moulant, avec un col en V, puis me retourne vers Eiji.

-Heu.. dis moi... ça fait pas trop.. gay, enfin efféminé, quand même ?

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Il semble choqué que je lui ai posé cette question.

-Syusukeee ! Raaah, ça fait pas efféminé, non ! C'est pas comme si tu te pointais avec des talons aiguilles et des résilles, bordel ! T'es sexy, vraiment, et crois moi t'en auras la preuve bientôt.

Je n'ose rien répondre, je hoche la tête, puis le regarde se changer à son tour. Il enfile un slim, lui aussi. Ça m'étonne je ne pensais qu'il portait des jeans comme ça ! Un slim noir, qui le moule vraiment.. heu beaucoup. En le voyant comme ça et torse nu, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, et je sens une certaine chaleur s'installer dans mon bas-ventre. Je rougis et baisse la tête. Lorsque je la relève, je vois qu'il a mis une chemise blanche toute simple. Mais whaou ! Il est vraiment classe comme ça et très... sexy. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire.

-Alors, ça me va ?

-...

-Sinon je me change hein !

-Baka ! Comment oses-tu me dire que je suis sexy ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est le cas !

-Pas plus que toi en tout cas.

Je souris, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sourie aussi, mais je le vois rougir et détourner le regard. Je ne comprends pas, mais ne préfère pas m'attarder là dessus pour ne pas augmenter sa gêne, peu importe laquelle c'est. Nous descendons donc. Je dis à mes parents que nous y allons, et nous sortons dans l'air un peu frais, d'un début de printemps. Nous pouvons y aller à pied ce n'est pas loin. Je laisse Eiji me guider, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve cette boite. Et d'un seul coup, je pense à quelque chose. Je m'arrête.

-Eiji ! Mais.. on est pas majeur, on va pas pouvoir rentrer !

Il me regarde étonné, et explose de rire. il se moque de moi ? Sa réaction me vexe, et quand il le voit, il essaie de reprendre son sérieux. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il y arrive et me répond.

-Syusuke, heureusement que t'es avec moi. Si t'y penses que maintenant... ça t'as pas fait tilter tout à l'heure ?

-Ben, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. Mais, du coup tu te moquais de moi, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'aller en boite ?

-Bien sur que si, baka ! Je connais le videur de cette boite, on va pouvoir rentrer sans problème.

-Aaaaah. D'accord.

Je suis toujours un peu vexé par sa réaction, mais le suit rassuré. Nous arrivons enfin devant un bâtiment où il s'arrête et pousse la porte pour rentrer. En effet le videur en voyant Eiji, n'a rien dit, mais il a même eu l'air... impressionné, ou je ne sais comment dire. C'est comme si Eiji était au dessus de lui. En entrant dans la boite, je vois beaucoup d'hommes et assez peu de femmes quand même. Je regarde Eiji étonné, en oubliant la réaction du videur.

-C'est une boite gay ?

-Ah ? Oui, enfin disons, qu'elle est mixte mais plus fréquenté par des gays...

-Et tu vas dans cette boite, souvent ? Et comment tu connais le videur dans ce cas ?

Je me pose tout un tas de questions. Je ne comprends plus rien là. Eiji me regarde tout à coup d'un air très sérieux, comme il est rare de le voir.

-Je suis gay, Syusuke !

Là... j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Il le comprend et me soutient en me posant sur un fauteuil, qui n'était pas loin derrière nous.

-Je... Tu...Heu... ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis gay.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point ?

-Syusuke, si j'avais vraiment voulu que tu ne sois pas au courant tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais emmené ici ?

Je doit bien admettre qu'il a raison. En m'amenant ici, c'était à peu près sur que je l'apprenne. surtout si il vient assez souvent, comme je le pense.

-Non, en effet. Mais...

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant. Mais je... n'y arrivais pas. Tu sais ça fait des années que je sais que je suis gay, et personne, au lycée n'est au courant pas même Shuishiro. Et si je l'assume en dehors... quand je suis ici par exemple, pas avec mes amis proches. Tu es le premier à le savoir, de Seigaku, de ma famille... Et ça n'a pas été facile à dire, quand même.

-... Oui. Je comprends.

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et me propose.

-On va danser, on est pas venu là pour discuter, on pourra le faire plus tard !

Il me tend la main, que j'attrape et je le suis. Arrivé sur la piste, la musique est forte, mais ça ne me déplait pas. Pris dans les basses qui résonnent dans ma tête, je pars dans un autre monde. Eiji est là devant moi à se déhancher, et bien ! Il sait bouger son corps de façon envoutante. Je décide de tout oublier et de me laisser vraiment aller, pour une fois. Je me mets à bouger, en accord avec la musique. Mes mains se posent, seules j'ai presque l'impression, sur les hanches d'Eiji. Il se retourne vers moi, choqué, que ce soit moi, je crois. Je lui adresse un sourire mutin, et me resserre un peu contre lui. Ses fesses frottent contre mon entre-jambe à chaque mouvement, et je sens cette chaleur dans mon ventre revenir. Nous bougeons en accord l'un avec l'autre, sur la musique. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Il se retourne, pose une main au creux de mes reins. Je lève la tête vers lui, je le vois s'approcher doucement...

**A suivre !**


	3. Chapter 3

Personnages : Prince of Tennis

Point de vue : Fuji syusuke

Note : J'essaie de rester proche des perso' de POT, notamment leur caractère et tout ça. Ce n'est pas dit que j'y arrive vraiment, ou tout au long de la fic'. Mais par contre, je vais modifier quelques petites choses comme la famille d'Eiji ou autres, pour avoir un peu plus de libertés dans l'écriture de cette fic'.

**Ta dernière chance**

**Chap 3 :**

Je lève la tête vers lui, je le vois s'approcher doucement. Il me laisse l'initiative de le repousser, ou au moins de m'écarter, mais je ne le veux pas. Je sens son souffle, léger, sur mes lèvres, puis les siennes qui se posent délicatement dessus. Je ferme les yeux. En voyant que je ne bouge pas, il s'enhardit à insérer sa langue entre mes lèvres, et je réponds avec passion à son baiser, mélangeant ma langue à la sienne. Il me serre fort contre lui, une de ses mains, descendant sur mes fesses et les caresse. Un léger gémissement m'échappe. Mes bras autour de sa nuque, je la caresse doucement, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je sens d'un seul coup une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt, et c'est de sentir sa main sur ma peau nue qui me fait prendre conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer. Je fais un bon en arrière. Je vois son regard perdu mais il ne cherche pas à me retenir contre lui. Je regarde partout, reconnait là où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sors. Une fois dehors, l'air frais qui me fouette la peau et que j'aspire avec force, me fait redescendre sur Terre, loin du paradis qu'était les bras d'Eiji. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Je me suis abandonné dans ses bras complètement, pire, j'en ai pris l'initiative. Je sais que je l'ai allumé. Mais pourquoi ? J'aime Kunimitsu il n'y aucun doute possible là dessus. Alors comment ? Serais-je un mec... facile ? N'importe qui peut m'avoir du moment qu'il m'embrasse et me caresse ? Je ne veux pas de ça. J'entends quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sais que c'est Eiji. Lequel prend la parole.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu dois maintenant penser, que je n'attendais qu'une occasion de te sauter dessus depuis que je sais que tu es gay... Ce n'est pas le cas Syusuke, je te le promet. Je suis désolé...

Je crois entendre des sanglots dans sa voix, et alors que je me retourne, je vois en effet des larmes coulées de ses yeux. Je m'approche de lui, et le prend doucement dans mes bras, de la façon la plus amicale possible.

-Eiji, arrête de t'excuser. Je t'ai chauffé, je t'ai allumé, ni plus ni moins. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

-Non ! Tu es... inexpérimenté; tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Moi, si. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, et presque te sauter dessus.

-Stop ! Oublions ça, nous n'allons pas gâcher la soirée comme ça.

Je lui souris. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne lui en veux pas. Pas le moins du monde. Et c'est vrai, c'est moi qui pose problème. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je sèche ses larmes du bout des doigts et le prend par la main pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Après cet incident nous avons continué à danser ensembles, mais un malaise est resté, nous évitions de nous toucher, nous bougions moins naturellement. Après quelques heures, nous sortons de la boite et une image me reste gravé dans la tête. J'avais oublié toutes mes interrogations lors de la soirée avec ce qui s'est passé. Mais là... lorsque nous sommes sortis le videur, s'est incliné devant Eiji. INCLINÉ ! Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a de spécial, mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Nous rentrons tranquillement chez moi. Il est trois heures du matin. Nous montons directement dans ma chambre, et prenons chacun une douche, ne voulant pas rester avec la sueur de la danse sur nous. Alors que je mets en boxer pour passer la nuit, je vois Eiji arriver dans la même tenue, avec quelques gouttes qui continuent de ruisseler sur son corps. Je déglutis, et détourne le regard. Dormir dans le même lit que lui va finalement être une torture pour moi, et non pour lui comme j'avais pu le penser quelques heures plus tôt...

Je me couche, donc, et Eiji s'installe à son tour à côté de moi. Rien que sa présence me met le sang en ébullition. Je souffle un coup, et essaye de penser à autre chose. Eiji ne dit rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est tendu également.. enfin, je crois. Malgré les questions qui tournent dans ma tête je vais finir par m'endormir. C'est la lumière du soleil qui me réveille je crois. J'ai oublié de fermer les volets hier soir. Je regarde Eiji, encore endormi. Il est vraiment mignon à cet instant, abandonné dans les bras de Morphée, il semble si serein. Je me lève, enfile des habits, puis descend pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Eiji arrive rapidement, encore tout ensommeillé. La matinée se passe tranquillement. Nous prenons le repas du midi avec toute ma famille, puis Eiji rentre chez lui. Il n'a pas voulu que je le raccompagne.

Le reste du week-end va passer tranquillement, bien que je continue à me poser énormément de questions. Évidemment, sur ma façon d'agir avec lui, mais également sur Eiji, et le videur, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais invité personne chez lui etc.. ça m'intrigue.

Le lundi lorsque j'arrive au lycée et que je vois Kunimitsu, le même apaisement que d'habitude se fait ressentir. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Je pense qu'avec Eiji ce doit être purement physique. Et puis je décide d'arrêter de me prendre la tête là dessus. Lorsque Eiji arrive, je suis heureux de voir qu'il n'y a pas de gêne particulière entre nous. Les cours passent, puis l'entrainement de tennis. Les jours défilent comme ça, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le vendredi soir alors que nous sortons du club, rhabillés pour rentrer chez nous, Eiji vient me voir et me demande discrètement si je veux retourner en boite avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie de passer encore une soirée à m'ennuyer seul chez moi et à désespérer par rapport à Kunimitsu, j'accepte donc. Nous rentrons chacun chez soi, en se donnant rendez vous à vingt-deux heures devant la boite.

Arrivé chez moi, je demande donc à mes parents la permission de sortir avec Eiji ce soir, ils acceptent sans problème, après le repas je me prépare donc, et me rend là-bas. Je suis arrivé le premier, mais il me rejoint vite. Nous rentrons de nouveau, sans aucun soucis.

Alors que nous sommes en train de danser, j'ai alors la surprise de voir Keigo. Atobe Keigo, c'est le capitaine du club de tennis du lycée Hyoutei. Extrêmement riche et populaire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici. Et encore moins le fait qu'il vienne dire bonjour à Eiji, comme à un ami. Alors que je regarde plus attentivement, je comprends. Non pas un ami, il y a eu plus que ça entre eux, c'est une évidence. Même pour moi, qui suis totalement novice là dedans, ils ont couchés ensembles, c'est sur. Après, où ils en sont en ce moment, aucune idée. Keigo se tourne d'un coup vers moi. Il est choqué, je le vois à se tête. Enfin je le suis aussi, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé gay. Il y en a tant que ça, finalement ?

-Syusuke, Fuji Syusuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Heu...

Je ne sais quoi répondre, heureusement pour moi, Eiji va voler à ma rescousse.

-Keigo, il est également gay... il me l'a avouer récemment.

-Oh... intéressant, ça...

Son sourire me fait un peu peur là, je dois l'avouer. Mais Eiji est là une fois de plus. Il faudra que je le remercie, un demi-milliard de fois, au moins.

-Et amoureux d'un mec déjà, laisse tomber. Et ne l'approche pas, même.

-Pfff, ce n'est pas drôle si on ne peut même pas s'amuser avec les mignonnes petites choses qu'on trouve !

-Heu mignonnes petites choses... ?

Là je n'apprécie pas sa façon de me désigner. Et je lui fais savoir.

-Keigo, tu sais les gens ne sont pas à ta disposition. Et puis, si tu veux "avoir" quelqu'un, le mieux n'est peut-être pas de parler comme ça de lui, en sa présence, non ?

-Whaou, t'as des griffes finalement. C'est bon, je m'excuse.

Ses excuses ne sont pas sincères, ça je le sais, mais je laisse passer. Et pour la peine, alors qu'une nouvelle musique commence, je tire Eiji vers la piste que nous avions quitté, et je danse contre lui, de plus en plus serré. Je sais très bien où cela nous a mené la dernière fois, mais là je n'y pense pas. Je veux juste faire enragé Keigo. Eiji l'a surement compris, mais il ne proteste pas, je dirais même qu'il.. rentre dans mon petit jeu, parfaitement puéril au demeurant. Alors que nous dansons lascivement l'un contre l'autre, je regarde Keigo en me léchant les lèvres, et malgré le fait que ce soit assez grossier, il marche completement. Je le vois d'ici, il est énervé. Il n'aime pas que l'on se moque de lui, surtout. Mais bon, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, hein !

Après ce premier échange, un peu houleux, la soirée va bien se passer. Je crois que Keigo a compris que la moquerie et surtout le mépris, ne fonctionnait pas avec moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait qu'il s'adressait à Eiji en égal. Il n'a jamais eu la petite pointe de condescendance avec lui, comme il a toujours gardé avec moi. Ce doit être pour pouvoir continuer de coucher avec lui. Alors que je me dis ça, je me rends compte que ça ne me plait. Qu'ils couchent ensemble. Je me comprends de moins en moins. Je sais être amoureux de Kunimitsu et je suis pourtant possessif par rapport à Eiji. Je n'en ai aucun droit, ce n'est pas un malheureux baiser qui me donne des droits sur lui.

Lorsque nous partons, Keigo prend la parole en regardant Eiji, il a un sourire triomphant.

-Eiji, j'peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir, j'ai la flemme de rentrer jusqu'à chez moi.

Je comprends le sourire triomphant, il doit savoir que moi je suis totalement tenu à l'écart de la vie privée d'Eiji. Lequel accepte en soupirant. En entendant son accord, ça m'a blessé. Pourquoi lui, Keigo, connait tout ça, est déjà allé chez lui, alors que moi il ne m'a même jamais rien dit dessus. Je ne dirais plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au croisement où l'on se sépare. Eiji remarque que je suis mal, il est gêné je le vois. Je le vois respirer plusieurs fois comme pour se donner du courage, puis finalement parler d'un ton hésitant.

-Syusuke... est-ce que que... heu... tu veux venir dormir chez moi ?

Keigo nous regarde bouche bée. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, et ses oreilles surtout. Je suis d'ailleurs aussi étonné que lui. J'hésite à accepter, j'ai peur qu'il n'en ait pas envie et qu'il me l'ait proposé seulement parce qu'il voyait que j'étais blessé. Mais, au final, c'est la curiosité qui va l'emporter. J'appelle donc mes parents pour leur dire dormir chez Eiji, ils étaient à un repas ce soir et donc pas encore couchés. Je vois Eiji prendre son portable en marmonnant que ça ne sert rien de marcher jusque là bas du coup. Je ne comprends pas. Je vois une voiture arriver, une belle voiture, même très belle voiture. Noire les vitres teintées, je commence à me demander où est-ce que je vais me retrouver. Une fois dans la voiture, j'ai envie de poser plein de questions à Eiji mais je n'ose pas. J'attends donc, en regardant le paysage défiler pendant que Keigo et Eiji parlent entre eux de connaissances qu'ils ont en commun. Après une dizaine de minutes, je remarque que nous sortons un peu de la ville, et que nous dirigeons vers une des banlieues les plus riches. non, la plus riche en fait. La voiture s'arrête devant un portail qui s'ouvre automatiquement, et nous rentrons dans une propriété vraiment magnifique. Il fait noir donc je ne me rends pas bien compte, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas rien. La maison, devant laquelle nous arrête le chauffeur (oui parce que c'était bien un chauffeur à la disposition d'Eiji) est un château plus qu'une maison. Alors que nous rentrons, je ne sais plus où donner du regard, et j'entends Keigo soupirer.

-Pfff, c'est toujours la même chose...

-La ferme, Keigo ! Mets toi à sa place. A Seigaku personne ne sait qui je suis, et d'un seul coup, il se retrouve dans un palais. Normal qu'il soit choqué.

-Heu... Justement Eiji... t'es qui, exactement ? Parce que là...

Il me regarde avec un sourire, un peu blasé. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très fier de ce qu'il va m'annoncer, contrairement à Keigo qui a toujours fait étalage de sa richesse.

-Mes parents sont à la tête d'une chaîne de restaurants, et d'une d'hôtels et de quelques autres petites choses.

Je ne réponds rien. J'ai très bien compris qu'on ne parlait pas du petit restaurant familial, où du petit hôtel au coin de la rue. Et étant donné la richesse qu'il a l'air de posséder, ça me parait également évident, qu'ils sont surement implantés dans le monde entier. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai une tonne d'autres questions qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour les poser. Il ne dit rien attendant d'autres questions, puis au bout de quelques secondes comprend que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler devant Keigo et que je ne veux pas le forcer à m'en dire plus. Il m'a déjà emmené chez lui, c'est un grand pas. Le reste viendra. Il sourit et se tourne vers Keigo.

-Tu prends la même chambre que d'habitude ?

Keigo n'a pas l'air enchanté, mais il comprend bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il soupire donc et y va.

-Syusuke, tu viens avec moi, je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle tout les deux...

-Oui, mais ne te sens pas forcé à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

-T'inquiètes, ça me fait aussi du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui sera au courant.

Je le suis donc, dans un dédale de couloir, et me retrouve les yeux écarquillés à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle est immense ! Dans des tons vert, qui se veulent apaisants, je suis plus impressionné, personnellement. Tout le mobilier est dernier cri, avec la technologie ultra moderne. Il va s'asseoir sur son lit, et me fait signe de le rejoindre en tapotant à côté de lui. J'y vais donc. Et il m'explique.

-Mes parents possèdent en effet d'immenses chaînes de restaurants, et hôtels. Mais aussi des boites de nuit, notamment celle où on va nous appartient, c'est aussi pour ça que je peux rentrer comme je veux. Je suis le seul héritier de leur empire, et bien que je n'en ai pas envie je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je suis dans un lycée publique comme Seigaku, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu allé dans leurs écoles privées où je me serais retrouvé avec pleins de gosses de riches imbus d'eux mêmes et sans jamais sortir de cet univers. Ils m'ont accordé ça en échange que j'apprenne avec mon père à gérer la boite, et aussi apprendre à parler plusieurs langues et tout ça. Je porte également le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, Kikumaru, pour ne pas être reconnu partout, et mon existence a été tenu assez secrète pour que je ne fasse pas la une des médias dès qu'ils auraient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le nom de famille de mon père est Hyazeka.

Là, je ne peux retenir une exclamation choquée. Ce nom je le connais. C'est l'une des familles les plus riches du Japon. L'information qui a du mal à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau, c'est le fait qu'il soit leur héritier. Qu'il fasse partie de l'illustre famille Hyazeka en fait.

-Eiji, j'ai toujours pensé que vous voudriez passer pro en double avec Shuishiro. Ça ne pourra pas se faire, en vrai, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je le veux ça c'est sur, et j'ai encore du temps avant de prendre la tête de l'entreprise. Alors je pourrais peut-être quelques années, en suivant des cours par correspondance pour l'université. Ah et au fait, mes parents ne savent évidemment pas que je suis gay, ce serait une honte trop grande pour la famille, tu l'imagines bien. Alors si jamais tu les croises, bien qu'il y ait peu de chances, il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent...

Alors qu'il me dit ça, il a l'air vraiment mal. J'ai l'impression que ses parents ne se soucient pas vraiment de qui il est. A-t-il seulement eu un peu d'amour d'eux ? Je ne pense pas... Ou alors, ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir l'exprimer. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Il me regarde avec un léger sourire, et me demande si ça me dérange de dormir avec lui. Je lui réponds évidemment que non. Nous nous mettons en tenue pour dormir, et une fois couchés, Eiji me prend dans ses bras. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas forcément envie d'être seul mais j'ai peur qu'il se fasse des idées. Il gigote un peu, il semble mal à l'aise comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas. Et il va finalement prendre la parole, d'une voix où l'on perçoit les sanglots mal contenus.

-Syusuke, moi je t'aime... je... est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Je sais que tu aimes Kunimitsu, mais en attendant d'être avec lui, que tu lui dises et tout ça, on peut se mettre ensembles, non ? Je t'aime Syusuke, vraiment, depuis longtemps, je ne te retiendrais pas lorsque tu voudras aller vers lui, mais en attendant, s'il te plait...

**A suivre !**


End file.
